Ku Tak Bisa
by Rey619
Summary: Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya nampak pucat pasi seperti wajah pemeran hantu yang di make up menggunakan tepung terigu(?). Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan lehernya./ "Kubilang lepaskan Sakura!"/ "Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku, tapi kenapa..."/ RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** **: OOC banget, CANON(maybe?), Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst *Buagh!***

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Ku Tak Bisa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud—Sasuke-kun, tunggu...!"

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu setengah berlari mengejar rekan se-timnya—yang akhirnya mau tinggal bersama dengan dirinya dan teman-temannya lagi di desa Daun Tersembunyi—setelah sekian tahun minggat ke tempat Orochimaru guna melaksanakan misi balas dendamnya.

Dan setelah tujuan hidupnya itu tercapai, siapa sangka kalau shinobi yang selalu membuat para kaum hawa ngiler itu justru kembali pulang ke tanah airnya. Membuat rekan-rekan setimnya menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka—terutama seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura—yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, menatapnya cemas.

Gadis itu sedikit merutuk—oh bukan, melainkan sangat-sangat merutuk. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kata-kata itu terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di dalam otak kecilnya bagaikan kaset rusak yang berputar berbolak-balik.

Seharusnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan sepanjang sejarah dalam hidupnya. Malam dimana ia berkencan dengan sang pujaan hati—Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali ajakan kencannya ditolak oleh pria pemilik mata sharingan itu, akhirnya pada penawarannya yang ke seribu(?) lelaki berambut model unik itu mau menerima tawarannya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya keduanya hanya berkencan—makan malam bersama di salah satu kedai makanan di Konohagakure. Tapi tetap saja, berduaan dengan pria berperawakan model L-men(?) itu merupakan kesempatan yang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja kapanpun dan dimanapun tempatnya. Termasuk di atas ranjang. Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Namun sayang beribu-ribu sayang, bibir peachnya yang cempreng itu gemar sekali mengoceh hingga tanpa sadar ia menyinggung masalah keluarganya—Uchiha Itachi. Oh, for God sake. Padahal ia hanya mengatakan kalau kakaknya yang sudah almarhum itu tak kalah keren dari adiknya.

Hanya mengatakan hal itu saja sang adik nampak geram, lalu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari kedai makanan yang menjajakan dumpling dan bamboo soup itu tanpa pamit atau mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. Dan justru malah berpamitan dengan si penjual makanan—yang ingin sekali Sakura tendang karena wanita penjual itu memandangnya dengan berketap-ketip genit setelah Uchiha bungsu itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas padanya.

Bahkan pria beriris hitam pekat itu sudah akan melenggang meninggalkan dirinya kalau saja ia tadi tak meneriakinya. Dasar, sungguh pria yang tak sopan.

Dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, ia kembali berucap. "Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan pergi,"

"Sakura, aku harus pergi," sahut Sasuke mengeluarkan suara emasnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya, namun lagi-lagi suara gadis di belakangnya membuatnya berhenti.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi...!"

Suara gadis itu terdengar memilukan di telinga Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa lebih lama lagi bersama gadis itu. "Aku tak bisa Sakura, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya kemudian. Dan baru selangkah berjalan ia berhenti lagi.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, aku tahu aku salah. Untuk itu aku mohon ma—"

"Tidak Sakura, kau tak mengerti. Aku harus—"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia jika kau mau bersamaku. Untuk itu, kumohon... jangan pergi. Dan jika kau ingin pergi... bawa aku pergi bersamamu,"

Sasuke terperanjat bercampur sweatdrop, karena menurutnya Sakura terlalu lebay dalam hal ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa dejavu dengan situasi ini. Ya, tentu saja. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya di serial animasi Naruto(?) episode 109. Waktu itu ia akan meninggalkan desanya menuju ke tempat siluman ular—Orochimaru. Dan tepat saat ia akan melintasi gerbang desa, jalannya di hadang oleh Sakura. Dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu kurang lebih seperti yang baru dikatakannya barusan.

Namun kali ini, tidak seperti waktu itu, pria yang menyandang predikat sebagai ninja ter-keren sedunia-shinobi versi majalah Gaholz(?) itu akan merespon pernyataan murid didikan Godaime-Hokage itu lebih sopan, lebih baik, lebih wah, lebih wow, lebih berasa(?), lebih menggairahkan(?), dan entah kelebihan apa lagi yang tercakup di dalamnya. Yah, semua itu disebabkan lantaran usianya yang mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura," serunya masih membelakangi gadis itu.

"E-eh?" Iris ijo lumut itu nyaris meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya, belum lagi hawa tubuhnya yang terasa memanas seperti terkena demam api membara.

Heh? Benarkah itu? Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya itu juga mencintainya? Atau mungkin telinganya saja yang bermasalah?

Sakura menggosok-gosok telinganya, berharap kedua telinganya itu masih berfungsi normal—tidak tuli. "Eng... a-ano Sasuke-kun," mendadak ia menjelma menjadi lady gagap. "Bisakah kau ulang perkataanmu?" pintanya malu-malu namun tak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Meskipun pria berambut bol(?) ayam style itu nampak menggeram, namun akhirnya ia mau mengulang perkataannya plus bonus tambahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura, tapi aku harus pergi," katanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali—lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'Greb'

"Eh?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Kali ini giliran mata item gelapnya yang nyaris meninggalkan singgasananya. Karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun, kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku," suaranya terdengar lemah dibalik punggung tegapnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dejavu (again) dengan situasi ini. Ya, tentu saja. Ia pernah mengalami hal serupa—dipeluk Sakura dari belakang dalam serial animasi Naruto(?) episode 33. Waktu itu ia dan kedua rekannya diserang oleh ninja bunyi—ugh! tak ada waktu untuk bercerita.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Detak jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Oh, betapa ia ingin membalas pelukan gadis itu, namun tak bisa. Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia mulai melepaskan pelukan Sakura, namun gadis itu pantang melonggarkannya dan malah mengeratkannya. "Sakura, lepaskan," ujarnya berusaha bersabar—seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura yang masih melilit di atas pinggangnya.

Ia merasakan kepala gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak Sasuke-kun, kalau kulepaskan, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku,"

"Aku memang harus pergi Sakura, cepat lepaskan...!" geramnya sedikit berteriak. Ia membatin, kenapa cengkraman gadis ini kuat sekali hingga ia kesulitan melepaskannya. Hiii... gadis bertenaga monster yang mengerikan, pikirnya berlebihan.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau,"

"Kubilang lepaskan Sakura!" bentak Sasuke diambang kemurkaan.

"Kubilang tidak mau Sasuke-kun!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Cepat lepaskan bodoh!"

"Tidak-tidak, kubilang tidaaaak!"

'Glek'

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya nampak pucat pasi seperti wajah pemeran hantu yang di make up menggunakan tepung terigu(?). Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan lehernya.

"S-Sakura... kumohon l-lepaskan," pintanya dengan nada memelas, nyaris menitikkan air mata. Oke, itu bohong.

Suara Sasuke terdengar menyayat hati di telinga Sakura. Membuat kening gadis itu mengkerut seperti jeruk purut(?).

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Sasuke bernafas lega, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena suara gadis itu kembali merengek.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu Sasuke-kun," rajuknya ceria sambil bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda yang ingin sekali melenyapkannya dengan genjutsu andalannya kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang berarti baginya.

"Tidak Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan."

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun, aku ingin ikut denganmu,"

Dan perdebatan kembali dimulai.

"Tidak bisa Sakura,"

"Kenapa tidak bisa Sasuke-kun?"

"Grrrr... pokoknya tidak bisa!"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku harus ikut!"

"Sakura kau tidak menger— "

"Bawa aku pergi Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura aku tidak— "

"Ajak aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura itu tidak— "

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin ikut,"

"Sakura—"

"Ikut, pokoknya ikut!"

"Saku—"

"Ikut Sasuke-kun!"

"Saku—"

"Ikut-ikut!"

"Saku—"

"Pokoknya iku—"

"SAKURAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara maha dahsyatnya. Membuat Sakura speechless bin melongo beberapa saat.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau membawaku bersamamu?" rajuknya manja disertai dengan tatapan sendu yang mampu melumpuhkan lawan, kalau saja lawannya itu adalah Naruto, rekan se-timnya juga.

Namun sepertinya tatapan imutnya itu tak mempan terhadap Sasuke. Buktinya pria itu mendengus tertahan, memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali sebelum kemudian ia akan memulai ceramah panjangnya yang dikhususkan untuk sang kunoichi medis tercinta.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura... aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi saat ini perutku sangat sakit dan aku harus segera ke toilet. Tapi kau malah menahanku dengan keinginanmu yang tidak waras. Apa kau tidak bisa lebih bodoh dari itu, hah? Aku tidak mungkin membawamu masuk ke dalam toilet bersama—"

'Toeeeet'

'Bruuuuot'

"SIALAAAAAN...!"

Dan setelah meneriakkan satu kata itu Sasuke ngacir sambil memegangi pantatnya dengan tidak elitnya. Menyisakan Sakura yang dilanda kecengoan jangka sedang(?).

Hening.

Sepi.

'Kriiiik... kriiiik...'

'Ngiiiii...ng'

'Siiiii...ng'

'Otok-otok...tekek' (abaikan)

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

'SHANNARO...! Apa-apaan dia itu? Dimana image cool yang selalu ia jaga, heh!'

Inner Sakura berteriak-teriak histeris, depresi, frustasi, stres, dan entah istilah apalagi yang patut untuk menampilkannya. Sedangkan Sakura masih bergeming, meresapi setiap tetes peluh yang baru saja ia nikmati bersama Sasuke. Oke, ini tidak ada hubungannya. Abaikan.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa dejavu dengan situasi barusan. Oh ya, tentu saja. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya di serial animasi Naruto(?) episode 3. Waktu itu ketika ia dan Sasuke hampir berciuman, mendadak pria itu meninggalkannya dengan memegangi perutnya. Nyaris sama. Cuma bedanya, kalau yang tadi yang dipegang Sasuke adalah pantatnya bukan perutnya.

Hhh... Sakura pikir lelaki yang dicintainya itu tadi berniat meninggalkannya karena marah padanya, tapi ternyata tidak—melainkan ada penyebab lain. Penyebab lain yang menurutnya tidak cukup logis.

"Iiiih... yang tadi itu beneran Sasuke-kun apa bukan sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sementara itu dipihak lain, nampak Sasuke tengah duduk tenang di atas tempat yang menurutnya menjadi surganya malam ini. Karena tempat tersebut dengan suka rela mau menampung segala keresahan dalam perutnya yang ia tahan mati-matian sejak tadi.

"Hhh... leganya..."

Ia menghela nafas lega berkali-kali seraya mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu, wajahnya nampak cemas bercampur geram. Ia teringat Sakura yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya khawatir, melainkan ekspresi ngeri gadis itu. Bisa-bisa gadis itu takkan mau lagi menemuinya dikarenakan il-feel. Hello, tentu Sakura kini syok berat mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya selalu memasang tampang anteng nan cool di hadapannya, lalu tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi pria idiot nan autis.

"SIAAAAAL...!"

Sasuke menggeram sembari meninjukan kepalan tangannya di sampingnya, tanpa sadar kalau tinjunya itu mampu menjebol tembok toilet umum sempit yang masih ia pakai hingga saat ini.

'What the f**k!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

Huehehehe... *tawa nista* Hanya sebuah fic gaje yang terlahir dari kegajean bin kebengongan Rey.

No more words, mind to **'REVIEW'** please? *sok English* *Plakkk!*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
